The perfect date
by manfiction
Summary: Spike realizes and understands that he can't be with mare of his dreams, yet. He thinks, plans, and tests out how his date will go with somepony similar.


It was again and again Spike couldn't stop thinking about Rarity. Everyday his thoughts were locked on to Ms. Generosity. He gets that good feeling even at the single glance at her. Usually Twilight Sparkle wouldn't mind until Rarity came to their house a few times and ever since her little assistant kept dropping the books on the way to the door hopping it's the one on his mind. Dropping the books was starting to be more and more of a nuisance to her, especially when lover boy dropped them on her head leaving a bruise. Twilight thought it was time to talk to him about how Rarity was too old for him and wait till he's ready for a relationship. Not to hurt his feelings but if Rarity were to rejected him that would break his heart. She hates to see Spike so sad.

Twilight calls him out "Spike come down here for a minute I wanna talk to you" that Spike comes down stairs to her "what is it?" he asked Twilight was sure he will be upset if she told him so Twilight said to him "you've been quite distracted by the door this week" looking at him with the serious look "oh yeah umm well its just that every time a pony knocks on the door I think its Rarity" Spike tried to explain "Spike, I know you have a crush on her and..." "and what" Spike saying in a stern voice "are you sure she would be the right mare for you?" Twilight said. Spike looked confused "what do you mean?" "I mean she's a full grown mare and your" Twilight hesitated a bit "and your a baby dragon" they stared at each other for a while. Twilight didn't like the silence, Spike broke the silence "but Twilight" she interrupted "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, it's just" she didn't know what else to say. Spike thought about it "you're right" he said "I am?" Twilight asked "I understand she's too old for me and I'm too young for her, why would she go out with me?" "I'm sorry Spike" "it's okay" he said before they hugged.

As they hugged Spike spotted a book on the bottom shelf. He looked closely to see that it was a romance novel. Spike was intrigued, he didn't find a reason to be. Just as Twilight started to let go Spike extended the hug to memorize where the book was. Later that day Spike was in a better mood than ever and all Twilight felt was relief knowing that they don't have problems also a knew letter to Celestia.

Spike was was always near the the one book that made him so tempted to look at. Spike paces himself back and forth to cope with temptation. Keeping himself from it, like getting over an addiction he didn't try. Spike couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out of the house, but first he needed a reason to go. Spike wouldn't want Twilight to worry, then luck was on his side when Twilight wanted him to get some cupcakes from Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner. Spike has agreed to get the deserts with out hesitation. He's off, out the door taking his sweet time to get some sweet cupcakes from sweet old Pinkie Pie.

Spike made it to his so destination in front of the entry. He opens the door and see's the pink pony "oh hi Spike!" she greeted him "hey Pinkie, I'm here to get the cupcakes for Twilight" Spike replied "that's sooo nice of you getting the cupcakes for Twilight oh my gosh!" Pinkie pie said while rambling on about non sense. Spike was standing there listening to pass the time and not just standing there starring into space Spike was always interested in how Pinkie goes way off topic for a while but not like he's not listening. Pinkie would tell him how she would do the same thing, delivering for her best friends and compliment Spike on how much good work he's doing. Finally she asked him "Oh yea Spike since your bringing Twilight a cupcake, do wanna get the rest to the others? Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow dash, and Rarity. I've got so much work to do and your the only one that showed up. Usually I would bring them myself but like I said Mr. and Mrs. Cake need yours truly" Pinkie said quickly.

With no questions asked Spike yet again agreed to "pass the time" and Spike didn't think about Twilight wondering. He left to deliver with a small tray full of Pinkies famous treat. First up was Rarity's shop, not purposely going there first. He got nervous at the door but knowing that he was still yong he shrugged it off and knocked. No response Spike knocked again, he thought Rarity was too busy to answer the door so he was about to leave. Turning around and walking away Spike heard the door open.

"Wait!" a filly said as he was turning back around. Sweetie Belle answered the door "sorry about that, I guess my sister didn't need my help...again" she said with a frown "oh" Spike said suprised it was Sweetie Belle "well I was just delivering cupcakes for Pinkie Pie" he said to her "wow that nice, but for who?" "you know her best friends Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy. The mane six, thats if i can get to Rainbow Dash that is" he says as they both share a laugh. Sweetie Belle was looking at the cupcakes "those look delicious" she said, Spike noticed her craving for cupcakes "Well you look hungry" "no no umm" "do you want one?" "but there's only enough for Twilight and the others" Spike looked at the small tray "well maybe I won't get to give one to Rainbow Dash" "are you sure?" Sweetie Belle asked. Spike nodded to her "okay! thank you Spike" Sweetie said taking two cupcakes for her and her sister Rarity. Sweetie Belle ate the first one in front of the dragon "mmmm" Sweetie Belle said as she swallowed it whole "whoa so you were hungry" Spike said amazed. Sweetie Belle blushed a bit "I just love Pinkies cupcakes" she said to him "well i gotta go get to the others, bye" Spike said to her waving goodbye. "I'm glad I answered" Sweetie said to herself after closing the door.

Spike headed to the others, Fluttershy was next but Angle took it and nearly tipped the tray. "oh no i'm so sorry Spike I don't know what got in to Angle" Fluttershy apologized "it's alright the cupcakes didn't fall down" Spike said and was on his way. After that he was headed to Applejacks farm while hearing Fluttershy begging for her cupcake back. Spike made it to the farm getting Applejack her cupcake "thank yall kindly Spike" she said and Applebloom was their to "aww how come AJ get a cupcake" This reminded Spike of the store and couldn't spare anymore so he left. The day was dimming and he got to all the others with one more cupcake left. Going back home getting Twilight her treat. Rainbow Dash suddenly showed up from the sky "whats up Spike, I heard Pinkie Pie was giving cupcakes to her best friends, which is me of course" the pegasus said to the dragon. Spike was suprised and yet uneasy, Spike had given her's away and wondering what he should do. He couldn't think of anything but just to come home empty handed. "y-yea right on time" "sweet!" Rainbow Dash grabbed the last one. He can't go back to Sugarcabe Corner because it was closed so Spike went home without a cupcake.

He made it home with his head down, Twilight turned around "there you are Spike" she said "where's the cupcake Pinkie made?" Twilight asking with a small stern "and where were you? I asked you to a cupcake from Sugarcube Corner", Spike couldn't think of an answer. "uhh umm" Spike didn't want to tell Twilight that he gave her to Sweetie Belle or that he didn't want to be in the house. Twilight seen the pressure Spike was in so she just sighed "never mind Spike it alright" she said to him. Spike wished not only he can get a cupcake for Twilight but to get put of the house. He doesn't any reason to get out so Spike paced around near the shelf again.

**Authors note: Sorry it took a while, a lot of revising and everything was too sudden.**


End file.
